


Petite recette de la savane

by Petite_Laitue



Series: Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de Disney [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: But Zazu Is Really Tired Of This Crap, Double Drabble, Gen, No Animal Have Been Hurt In The Writing Of This Text, Recipes, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue
Summary: Une journée ordinaire et exténuante dans la vie de Zazu. Sous forme de recette parce que pourquoi pas.
Series: Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de Disney [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687810





	Petite recette de la savane

**Author's Note:**

> _Double drabble écrit pour la communauté "mf_100_mots" sur LiveJournal en réponse au thème "recette"_

**Pour un calao sous pression vous prenez :**

-un conseiller royal un peu trop strict et surtout beaucoup trop stressé

-un lionceau héritier qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et passe son temps à jouer

-sa meilleure amie toujours prête à l'entraîner dans les pires bêtises

-une après-midi trop ennuyeuse sur le Rocher des Lions

-tous les dangers que peuvent comporter la savane.

Temps de préparation : une après-midi

Difficulté de la recette : pour les lionceaux facile, pour le calao extrêmement compliquée.

Coût en énergie : environ de quoi finir à moitié mort de fatigue une fois le soir arrivé

**… …**

Laissez partir les deux lionceaux tandis que le calao regarde ailleurs et faites les gambader joyeusement parmi un troupeau d'éléphants.

Lorsqu'il s'est aperçu de leur disparition, envoyez le à leur recherche. N'hésitez pas à le faire voler dans toute la savane après les deux fuyards, fouillant sans succès chaque buisson, parcourant chaque recoin de brousse, questionnant chaque animal.

Au bout d'une après-midi renvoyez le au Rocher des Lions où il retrouvera les petits somnolant paisiblement entre les pattes de leurs mères. Laissez le pousser un hurlement d'exaspération en s'arrachant quelques plumes.

Admirez le résultat.


End file.
